Take My Hand
by Mystical-Grace
Summary: What starts out as a quiet morning turns into something more for our favorite houshi and taijiya... Songfic.
1. An Interesting Morning

Take My Hand

By: Mystical-Grace

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha or any songs I shall use… *cries*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: An Interesting Morning

~*~*~*~

Sango's eyes slowly opened to the glare of the morning sun. She yawned and stretched her arms… or at least, she tried to, considering that she was being held around the waist and a warm body was pressed against her back with someone's warm breath tickling her ears and neck. Sango, now wide-awake, snapped her eyes open and prepared to wallop whoever it was. She tensed when she felt the strong pair of arms slightly tighten their grip around her waist and the hands shift slightly, and felt the round, hard rosary beads pressing into her waist slightly. She relaxed, realizing whom it must be.

_Its only Houshi-sama… demo… how in the seven hells did we get like this?!_ She pondered this question, then shook her head. _It's a good thing Kagome-chan had to stay in her time for one of her 'test' things, or I'd never hear the end of this…_

There had been rumors of a Shikon no kakera in a village about a journey of eight moons north of Kaede's village. Kagome couldn't come, saying that she had a major test in her time that she had to take. Naturally, Inuyasha had argued with her and lost (after a long round of 'Sits!' from Kagome), so he had decided to stay at the village to wait for her return, as did Shippo, thus leaving Sango and Miroku to be chosen to check out the rumors. Sango had been inwardly pleased at the chance of being alone with the houshi without the constant spying and matchmaking attempts of their friends (namely, Kagome). Sango and Miroku had been travelling for three moons now, alternating between walking and riding Kirara, and they were finding that the rumors were growing into truths. But at the moment, Sango wasn't thinking about the Shikon no kakera.

_'How can I get out of this without him waking up?'_ The young woman felt heat rise to her cheeks as Miroku shifted again, his warm breath tickling the nape of her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Sango…" he murmured breathily, his lips barely touching her ear.

Sango's blush deepened, if that were even possible.

_'He's… dreaming of me?'_ she thought with a slight smile on her face. She managed to turn herself in his arms so that she was facing him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so serene, so calm, so innocent… and yet so sad. Sango found that she was surprisingly comfortable like this.

_'Actually… I don't feel like getting up just yet.'_ Sango snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She smiled when his arms instinctively tightened their grip on her, pulling her closer. Sango sighed in content. _'I wish I could stay like this forever… just wrapped up in his arms and knowing that he will stay with me…'_

Long had it been since she thought like this, dreaming one of her favorite fantasies. Sango pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and snuggled closer to him, breathing in his wonderful musky scent. She reveled in the way their bodies seemed to fit against each other, how they both seemed to be made for each other. She stayed like this for some time, until her stomach informed her that she was hungry. With a mild reluctance on Sango's part, she gently pried Miroku's arms from around her waist and quickly rolled to the side so she wouldn't be trapped by them again. She stood, dusting off her yukata and glanced at the houshi. His brow was furrowed, and a frown tugged at his lips as he lost the extra warmth she held. Sango giggled at the obvious pout quietly, not wanting to disturb his slumber.

Sango rummaged through their supplies for the leftovers from their meal the night before. She turned to the makeshift fire-pit that served as their cooking fire with the leftovers and some dry tender and flint. She cleared some of the debris from the night before, put some new twigs and tender in its place and struck the flint to start the fire. Soon she had a small fire and was cooking a breakfast broth from the leftovers. As the broth was brewing, Sango remembered a song that was popular among the female taijiya. It was a bittersweet song, but it was one of Sango's favorites, one that she had often sung in private or to her dear Kohaku when he couldn't sleep.

_'I haven't sung for some time… not since okaa-san died…'_ she thought. She bit her lip and glanced at the houshi. _'Well, he's still asleep, so no one will hear… besides, it'll be nice to sing again.'_ She smiled at the houshi's sleeping figure and turned back to her cooking. She then started singing, very much unaware of the fact that she had an audience.

~*~*~*~

Miroku watched through half-closed eyes as the beautiful young taijiya made their breakfast. Unknown to her, he had awoken the moment Sango started moving in his arms. He had been very surprised to find that he had moved from his usual spot sitting against a tree with his shajaku close at hand to being spooned against Sango with his arms around her. Rather than be walloped, he pretended to be asleep. When she moved, he couldn't help but tighten his grip. He hadn't meant to murmur her name, but he did. What really surprised him was when she turned around to face him and snuggled against him. He had instinctively pulled her closer to him, and she had complied by snuggling even more.

Not that he had minded. He had marveled in the way she fit against him, reveled in the luscious smell that always seemed to cling to her, the smell of sweet sakuras and fresh rain. He also had to work VERY hard with all of his will to resist the temptation to grope her. He did not want to ruin this moment, as he had all their other moments. He wanted to treasure this moment in his heart, just as he treasured the beauty in his arms snuggled against him. So, he kept up the act that he was still asleep.

It was a great disappointment to him when she left his arms. Her soft giggling told him that his face had shown his disappointment in losing the warmth she had shared. When he heard the fire crackle, he contented himself to watching her make breakfast, keeping up his charade of being asleep. Even when he smelled the delicious aroma, he didn't stir. Only when she started singing did he open his violet eyes and sat up quietly. He smiled gently and listened to her beautiful voice.

"I took my love, and I took it down.

I climbed a mountain and I turned around.

And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hill.

Well, the landslide brought me down.

Oh, mirror in the sky,

What is love?

Can the child within my heart,

Rise above?

Can I sail through the changing ocean tide?

Can I handle the seasons of my life?

Uh-huh…

Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh…"

_'She has a beautiful voice,'_ Miroku mused, _'and this song… ah, yes… I remember now. Female taijiya sing it the most, for they are considered to be unfeminine and are thought that men would never be attracted to them. Ridiculous. Though, I, in my own way, can relate.'_ He wryly glanced at the Kazaana in his right hand. _'I cannot risk the pain that would come from my death. So I push women away with lechery. But somehow, I can't seem to push Sango away without bringing her back in.'_ He sighed gently and continued to listen.

"Well I've been afraid of changing

'Cause I've built my life around you.

But Time makes bolder children get older

And I'm getting older, too.

Well…"

Sango hummed the interlude as she stirred the broth. _'This reminds me of my own love life… I love that damn perverted monk so much it hurts. But, like I said, he's a hentai…'_ She sighed ruefully, unaware of her surroundings.

Miroku just sat there, enchanted by the beautiful melody. _'Sango… She's changed me so much. After cheichue died, I vowed never to fall in love. But Sango changed all of that. She taught me to love, gave me a reason to live… a reason to defeat Naraku.'_ He grimaced. _'Of course, if I love her, I can't keep pushing her away. I wonder…'_ he glanced at the young woman who held his heart, _'I wonder… should I tell her now, or wait? If I wait, she might find another… but if that will make her happy, then so be it. But would it be wise to burden her with the knowledge?'_ His thoughts were interrupted as she started singing again.

_"Well I've been afraid of changing_

'Cause I've built my life around you.

But Time makes bolder children get older

And I'm getting older, too.

Yeah, I'm getting older, too.

So, take this love, and take it down."

Miroku made his decision. He got up and quietly headed towards Sango.

_"Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around,_

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hill,

Well the landslide brought me down."

Sango became aware that someone was behind her. She turned sharply and saw that it was Miroku, who was slowly walking towards her. His eyes gave her an unspoken plea, _"Don't stop."_

She blushed, but complied, singing softly while watching him draw closer, her heart racing.

__

"And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hill,

Well maybe…

Well maybe…"

Miroku came closer still. Sango shuddered as she saw the fire and multiple emotions that danced in his dark, calm eyes, igniting such emotions within her that she'd only had an inkling of — emotions only the houshi could ignite within her — causing her voice to tremble.

_"Well maybe…"_

He stood before her. He was so close…

__

"The landslide will bring you down…" Her voice slowly faded as she watched him. He was now just an arm's length away from her. She worked very hard to keep her breathing in check, and tried to get her heart under control. "Breakfast is ready," she whispered.

Miroku nodded and reached around her for the soup and carefully poured it into three cups. He set one down for Kirara and handed her one. They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Sango was glad for it. No one, besides Kohaku and her mother, had ever heard her sing. She was fairly mortified that she had been caught, and by Miroku no less. A faint blush painted her cheeks.

"You sing very well. You should do that more often. After all, it would be a shame if your talent went unnoticed."

Sango snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the houshi. He was looking at her, a boyish smile gracing his lips and his eyes dancing with mischief. Sango blushed even more.

"A-arigatou…" she stammered.

Miroku eyed her carefully.

"That song… its popular among female taijiya, ne?"

"… Un."

"It's a very… depressing song."

"I like it."

"I didn't say that I didn't like it." Miroku grinned at her.

Sango looked at him suspiciously._ 'He seems very… smug about something…'_ "Just how long were you awake?"

Miroku chuckled. _'To tell, or not to tell… Tell.'_ "I've been awake ever since you woke up in my arms." He grinned at Sango, whose blush only went darker. "I must say, I didn't expect you to react the way you did. But I'm not complaining. It was very comfortable lying like that, with a beautiful, intelligent, talented, and luscious young woman in my arms, snuggling against me," he continued, his eyes, though sparkling with mischief, held a deep seriousness.

Sango gulped.

"Don't think flattery will work in seducing me!" she told him sharply.

Miroku's grin only widened.

"Why would you think I'm trying to seduce you?"

"Well, aren't you?"

"I don't know. Are you seducible?"

_'I am when it comes to you…'_ "NO!"

"I didn't think so." Miroku decided to stop his teasing before she took Hiraikotsu and walloped him with it. Kirara gave a cat-like snicker and went into a tree to take a catnap. Neither human noticed. Miroku smiled at Sango gently. "I was telling the truth."

"About what?" Sango snapped.

Miroku said nothing. Sango looked at him in exasperation… which changed the minute she saw the look in his eyes. They were once again lit with a smoldering fire. She gulped again and tried to shift her gaze, but she couldn't tear her eyes from his intense violet ones. Miroku inched towards her, and she scooted backwards into a tree. Miroku just kept coming closer until he was just half an arm's length from her.

Miroku took a deep breath and spoke softly, "You _are_ beautiful. Not only that, but you have a wonderful spirit. You are a good friend, companion, and one of the best fighters I've had the honor of fighting beside." He smiled at her gently.

Sango tried valiantly to keep the heat from rising to her cheeks, as well as slow down the racing of her heart. She cleared her suddenly closed throat and looked away. "That song I was singing… it applies to me very much. I'm not feminine, so men shun me. I never learned many things a woman is supposed to, like sewing and dancing," she said quietly, making a face. She jumped when Miroku chuckled.

"Actually, you have learned all the 'feminine' things." At her disbelieving glance, he sighed and explained, "As a fighter, you learn to make your movements fluid. If you add music, your fighting forms and moves will mingle with the music, creating a dance more graceful and more beautiful than any geisha could perform. You are one of the most skilled fighters I've had the honor of meeting, a terrific cook, and ever since your village was destroyed, you've learned to mend your broken heart and start new ties, weaving a new life. You've also helped others to heal their broken hearts." _'Like my own heart,'_ Miroku added silently to himself.

Sango blushed prettily and looked away.

"You are just saying that, Houshi-sama," she murmured. "I'm not that beautiful, or as graceful as you make me out to be." Sango heard the rustling of cloth, and then found herself wrapped in the houshi's tight embrace.

"Don't you _ever_ think like that!" Miroku told her fiercely, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"H-Houshi-sama…" Sango stuttered, turning bright red. _'What in the seven hells is he doing?! If he even _thinks_ about groping me he's got another thing coming!!'_ she thought furiously. Her anger subsided a bit when all he did was tighten his embrace.

"Sango, you _are_ beautiful, graceful, and much more," he said in a gentler voice. "Though you have your flaws and scars, they do nothing to mar your beauty. If anything, they enhance it and add to who you are." Miroku lifted his chin from the top of her head and tilted her head up with his hand so he could look into her eyes. His breath caught in his throat; Sango was gazing into his eyes with her own filled with a mixture of emotions – confusion, gratefulness, surprise, and another that looked familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Sango removed her head from his hand and rested her head on his chest once more. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. Sango sighed in content. She knew this wouldn't last, and that this was going to be the only time Miroku would do this. She wanted this moment to remain in her heart forever.

"Arigatou, Hou—" she stopped before she finished her thought. She decided it was time to change the way she addressed him. She took a deep breath and started again, "Arigatou… Miroku."

Miroku jumped yet again. _'Did she just say my name?'_ he thought, his heart racing. "Sango, what did you say?"

Sango grinned into the priest robes Miroku wore. _'So, I managed to startle him. That's a first.'_ "I said, 'Arigatou, Miroku,'" she repeated, loving the way his name rolled off her tongue, like the sweet chocolate that Kagome sometimes brought with her.

Miroku closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. Gods, he wanted to kiss her right now! The way she had said his name, in that sweet, mysterious, and surprisingly seductive voice made him want to kiss her and love her with everything he had until they were both exhausted. He felt her relax even more into his embrace, and relaxed himself, once more reveling the way she seemed to fit against him. Miroku stroked her hair absently, inhaling her scent once again.

Sango sighed against him and inhaled his own scent that she loved so much. Miroku smelled of sandalwood, earth and a musky incense that she adored to no end. It was different from the sickly sweet incense that was worn by nobles, mikos and houshis, for this had a more earthy tone to it. Sango loved it even more whenever she noticed that after Miroku had flirted with the himes and the mikos he always seemed to make sure that the smell of their incense left him completely. She wondered absently what it would be like for him to actually kiss her.

Miroku was in the midst of an inner battle. He wanted so much to kiss her, but that would lead to one of three things: a slap from Sango, Sango actually kissing back and thus perhaps leading into something the both of them may regret later on, or just leaving them in an awkward situation. (A.N.: All right, just to warn all readers, its about to get a bit corny… I had a serious case of writer's block during this part…) Miroku decided to tell Sango… discreetly.

"Sango?"

"Hmm?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "I have a friend who is in… well… a dilemma of sorts. He is a houshi, and is considered to be corrupt and a hentai (A.N: yeah, I know, _very_ discreet…)."

Sango lifted her head and looked at his handsome face, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What is his dilemma, exactly?"

"… He is in love with a woman who believes he is a hentai and a player. She has recently lost her entire family and is scarred by that loss." Miroku looked into her wide, crimson-brown eyes. "He wants to tell her how he feels for her, and wants to kiss her."

Sango found herself needing to swallow the sudden lump that appeared in her throat. "What is stopping him?"

"Fear. Fear of rejection, and of what might come from it. He wants to know if she feels the same for him, and if she would accept him and his love." Miroku gazed at the lovely young woman in his arms. "I was wondering if you might be able to tell me what you think of this."

Sango blushed lightly, then cleared her throat. "If I was in this woman's place, I would have to say that she is waiting for him to tell her. She probably is also waiting for him to kiss her, and hold her, and many more things."

Miroku's heart raced. "If it was me in the stead of the houshi… would your answer be any different?"

Sango's blush deepened slightly and whispered softly, "Iie."

Miroku sighed heavily. "Then, Sango, please do not punish me for this."

Before she could reply, he captured her lips in his in a quick, yet gentle, embrace. He quickly pulled away, a faint blush painting his own cheeks.

Sango touched her lips, stunned. _He… just… kissed me…_ "Miroku?"

Miroku took a deep breath and took the leap of faith. " Aishiteru, Sango. I have for a long time. Even if you don't feel the same, I will always will." Miroku grinned wryly. "I will die if that means that you can live and be happy. Demo…" he stroked her cheek lovingly, "you've made me _want_ to live again. Always remember that."

His hand dropped from her cheek and his eyes closed, waiting for something, anything, namely the expected slap. He did _not_ expect to feel instead the gentle caress of her silky hand cupping his cheek, nor did he expect the kiss that followed. His eyes snapped open in shock, but slowly closed again as the shock wore off and the kiss deepened, sending shocks of electricity through him, replacing his blood with veins of fire, and awaking all of his pent-up emotions and desires for the beautiful young taijiya in his arms and lap. He was delighted to find that she was returning the kiss with just as much passion and desire as he gave as they explored each other's mouths. When they both finally parted, they were both panting heavily. Miroku opened his eyes and gazed at Sango with eyes glazed in barely subdued desire.

"Sango…"

Sango put her finger to his mouth and smiled. "I told you the woman was waiting. Now, she has something she wants to say to her houshi." Sango pulled Miroku down so she could whisper in his ear, "Aishiteru, Miroku. I've been waiting for so long to say that."

Miroku grinned. "After a kiss like that, how could I not tell?" He then sobered a little and pulled her away so he could look into her beautiful eyes. "Sango… after all this is finished, and my curse is lifted… will you become my wife, and bare our children?"

Sango blushed, but smiled. "Un."

Miroku's eyes filled with joy. "Honto?"

"Honto, honto."

With that, Miroku crushed his lips to hers, and she welcomed him willingly.

From her perch on the tree, Kirara opened one red eye and gave a growl of approval that said, "About time, too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N: Well… that was interesting… read and review, PLEASE!!! My thanks to Sango-chan, who kept on encouraging the birth of this fic.


	2. A Sweet Moment in Time

Take My Hand

By: Mystical-Grace

Disclaimer: … sheesh… one would think that once is enough, ne?? *pulls out a legal document* Ahem…. "I do not own Inuyasha watsoever… however, I do own this idea, and I also do not own any songs I use." *tosses the paper* alrighty then…. ON WITH THE FIC!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: A Sweet Moment in Time

~*~*~*~

The first star climbed into the night sky as the trio made their way through the forest. Despite the way that day had started — not that either of the two humans felt any form of regret for the lost time — they had managed to cover a good amount of ground.

Sango smiled at the memory of that morning. After all this time, Miroku had finally made his decision. Her lips still tingled from that last mind-blowing kiss. She blushed as she remembered what that particular kiss had almost led to. Surprisingly enough, it had been _Miroku_ to stop what might have happened. She understood his reasons, though, and loved him even more for it. Her thoughts were startled by a humming, and she looked towards the one making the tune.

"Miroku, what is that song you're humming?" she asked curiously.

Miroku paused and looked at her, marvelling at her beauty in the moonlight and how it made her look so ethreal.

"Just a song I learned a long time ago," he answered nonchalantly. He looked around at their surroundings. "This looks like a good place to set up camp."

Sango nodded and helped to prepare the camp. Kirara curled up in a ball near the fire while Sango sat next to Miroku with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist, his shajaku leaning against a tree. Sango smiled in content.

Miroku smiled and whispered softly into her ear, "Aishiteru."

Sango smiled back a warm and loving smile. "I love you, too."

They stayed silent after that, basking in the warmth of the fire and the even greater warmth that they had found in each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N: Yes, yes, I know that this is a short chapter! In fact, I wasn't even planning on having multiple chapters!! Anyway, I would like to give thanks to my dear friend and fellow Inuyasha fan, Sango-chan, for reading this story and giving her thoughts on it. We both _adore_ Miroku & Sango stories, and this had been in my mind for quite some time. This is also dedicated to the special moment between Miroku and Sango in the manga. I'm not telling what happens, for those of you that don't know.


	3. The Return

Take My Hand

By: Mystical-Grace

Disclaimer: … sheesh… one would think that once is enough, ne?? *pulls out a legal document* Ahem…. "I do not own Inuyasha watsoever… however, I do own this idea, and I also do not own any songs I use." *tosses the paper* alrighty then…. ON WITH THE FIC!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: The Return

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome back!" Kagome chirped happily at her friends. Sango, Miroku and Kirara had just returned from their journey, looking tired and worn-out but pleased.

Shippo wasted no time in scrambling up to Miroku and bombarding him with questions, "So, how'd it go? Did you get any Shikon no kakera? Did you have to fight for it? How many youkai were there?"

Miroku bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the over-hyper kitsune cub.

"It went fine, we got the shard that was rumored to be up north—" he then tossed a small pouch to Kagome, "—yes, we did have to fight for it, and the youkai was a fairly nasty snake, and a poison-tooth at that. Luckily, no one got bitten."

Sango nodded in agreement. She cast a sidelong glance to the woods where the lake was.

"I'm going to the lake. I'm covered in muck, mud, blood and sweat, so I probably need to anyway." She set Kirara down and re-adjusted Hiraikotsu on her shoulder, then headed off to the forest. She paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." She said coolly, then continued to her destination.

Miroku pouted, but then headed in a different direction to a different part of the lake, claiming that he needed to bathe as well.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Keh. Those two are really stupid if they think we don't know about them."

Kagome giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Its about time, ne, Inuyasha?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Hai, Kagome. It is."

Shippo just rolled his eyes at them. They had been acting like this ever since Inuyasha had gone through the well, impatient for Kagome's return. When he did return, Shippo was very surprised to see that Kagome was with him, and even more surprised to find that Kagome's scent was all over Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's scent was all over Kagome. It had finally clicked when he saw the bite mark just barely hidden on the side of Kagome's neck. Shippo smirked at the memory.

_'At least Kouga doesn't have a chance… 'course, he never had a chance with her anyway. And it looks like Kikyo is out of the picture now,'_ he thought. He then cleared his throat. "Ahem. If you two don't mind, please save the mushy stuff for when you're alone. Its really disturbing," he said, causing Kagome to glow a bright shade of red that rivalled Sango's, and for Inuyasha to glare at the kitsune.

"Shut up, kitsune!"

"Make me!"

Kagome just sighed and shook her head at the two of them. She took the Shikon no kakera from the pouch that Miroku had tossed to her, purified it, and placed it with the others that they had. Just then, Kaede came out of her hut, just in time to see Inuyasha give chase to Shippo, who was laughing with glee.

"Kagome…"

Kagome sighed. "I gave up a long time ago. Besides, Inuyasha won't hurt him too badly."

Kaede sighed as she watched the two youkai. "Well, I hope they behave tonight. The Sakura Festival is taking place."

Kagome clapped her hands in glee and the chase abruptly stopped. Everyone in the group loved festivals, including Inuyasha. At that moment, Sango came back, closely followed by Miroku, who had a dark red handprint on his right cheek.

"You didn't have to hit so hard, Sango," he said calmly. Sango just gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!"

Kagome ran towards her friends and excitedly told them the news. Sango and Miroku grinned. This would be a perfect break from the entire quest. Kagome dragged Sango, who was laughing happily at the giddiness her best friend showed, off to get some nice kimonos for the festival. Inuyasha watched after Kagome as she and Sango disappeared in the crowd of the market.

"I see you've finally seen what we already knew. I'm just curious, though. Did you realize that you love her before or after you took her, and also, did you tell her before or after?" Miroku teased.

Inuyasha "hmph-ed" and stormed off.

"I think that meant, 'Its none of your damn business, bouzo.'" Shippo stated flatly.

Miroku laughed. "I think you're right, Shippo." Miroku turned to Kaede. "Kaede-sama, I have a favor to ask."

"What might that be, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku bent down and whispered in her ear. When he finished, Kaede cocked an eyebrow as he rose.

"Hai, that can be arranged. But will you be willing to do the same?"

Miroku nodded. As Kaede walked off with Shippo and Kirara at her heels, Miroku leaned against a sakura tree and smiled.

_'This will be a night to remember.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OOHHHH…. What does Miroku have planned? R&R if u plan to find out! I expect no less than 20 reveiws for the next chapter to go up!

Ahem… I would like to thank the following ppl:

__

Nikkou-chan: For the wonderful compliments and for posting my fic on the beautiful Miroku/Sango website, Yakusoku to Negai.

__

Sango-chan: For encouraging this fic to be put up and be introduced.

__

Mystic-Water: For the wonderful reveiws that you gave me.

__

chibi-chan: For the sweet reveiws and putting me on your favorites list. ^_^

and _Ms. McKnight_: My wonderful Creative Writing teacher and friend, who has encouraged me to write and taught me a ton. She is a true teacher.

*bows humbly* Without all of you, I couldn't have continued. Thanks everyone!

I realized that for the previous chapters I haven't had a dictionary. Gomen nasai.

__

Aishiteru: I love you, forever and for always.

__

Arigatou: Thank you.

__

Bouzo: Informal term for monk.

__

Demo: but

__

Hanyou: half-demon

__

Hentai: pervert

__

Hiraikotsu: Sango's favorite weapon, a giant boomerang made from the bones of youkai.

__

Honto: really

__

Houshi-sama: a really formal term for monk. It literally means, "Lord Monk"

__

Iie: no

__

Kitsune: fox spirit

__

Ne: right

__

Okaa-san: mom, mother

__

Sakura: cherry blossoms

__

Shajaku: a Buddhist staff. Has many rings on it.

__

Shikon no kakera: Shikon shards

__

Taijiya: demon exterminator

__

Un: informal term for yes

__

Youkai: demon


	4. Yakusoku wa Iranai

Take My Hand

By: Mystical Grace

Disclaimer: … Remind me again… WHY THE HECK DO WE HAVE TO DO THESE THINGS?! WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS THIS!!!! *cries* WHY?! WHY MUST WE BE REMINDED OF THIS AND TORMENTED SO???

Miroku: .........

Sango: ...........

Inuyasha: ..........

Shippo: ..........

Kagome: ............

Silver-chan: *sweatdrops at Mystical*

Mystical: T_T…. -_- wat are u doing here, Silver-chan?

Silver-chan: Eep…. *slinks away*

Miroku: Ahem... anyways...

Sango: Yeah......

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo: *nod*

Miroku & Sango: She doesn't own Inuyasha, or the songs. 

Mystical: meanies... ON WITH THE FIC!!! *stops and thinks…* Oh yeah! Thank you, you wonderful people who reviewed and who complimented me sooo nicely! Special thanks will be given at the bottom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Four: Yakusoku wa Iranai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango smiled happily. The festival was wonderful. Children and adults alike were playing games, eating, dancing, or listening in awe to the wonderful stories told by Miroku. Kagome was practicing her archery skills with the other villagers while Inuyasha and Shippo watched.

_'Kagome-chan looks very nice in a yukata. She should wear them more often.'_ Sango thought with a smile as she watched her friend hit a perfect mark. Kagome was wearing a pale-pink yukata with a sakura pattern and a blood red trim. It amused Sango to no end that the trim of the yukata matched the color of Inuyasha's haori, and she wondered for the fifth time that night if Kagome realized that she was proclaiming that she belonged with Inuyasha by wearing that particular color. Kagome's hair was pulled back into a loose bun, which was held by a beautiful wooden comb with a sakura carved into it. Inuyasha had obviously liked her outfit, as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Sango smoothed out her own yukata, which was a soft violet color with a pattern of tomoyos and nadeshikos. Her hair was left down to glide gently in the wind as she moved, and –to the insistence of Kagome –wore a bit of face paint to enhance her features.

Suddenly, there was a shout, then a steady rhythm of drumbeats sounded, soon followed by the fast tunes of the bakia, flutes, and samisens filled the air with a lively tune. Sango grinned as the village girls and children practically ran to the center of the village and started dancing to the beat of the music. The elderly, too old to join such youthful fun, clapped and tapped their feet to the fast beat of the music. Sango and Kagome, filled with the festivity in the air, joined them in the dance, twirling around each other and stepping in time with the music. Men soon joined them, taking a female partner to dance with. Sango and Kagome twirled again, and found themselves facing Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha immediately took Kagome and started dancing with her. Miroku grinned boyishly at Sango as he took her hands in his and followed Inuyasha's lead. The girls laughed happily as they continued to dance into the night. Sango had never felt so happy.

All too soon did the music end, causing everyone to stop and catch his or her breaths. They all applauded the musicians, who bowed respectfully. Kaede stood and announced, with a wink in Miroku's direction, that there would be singing next, to which she was greeted with applause and joyous shouts. Villagers each took turns singing, young and old. Kagome had everyone dancing to some of the songs she had brought with her from her time, and the village children had everyone erupting with laughter at their song, "The Shikon Hunters," which was a very comic childish version of the group as it was. Miroku then stood up and whispered something to the bakia player, who nodded and handed him the instrument with a grin.

Miroku cleared his throat and spoke in a loud, clear voice, "This is a song that my father had written for my mother a long time ago. And as he sung it for her, I now sing it for a _very_ special girl in my life." He looked straight at Sango as he spoke the next words, "It is called _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_."

Everyone who knew the houshi gasped. Sango had a faint blush painting her cheeks and a small smile gracing her lips as Miroku skillfully plucked a beautiful tone out of the instrument and closed her eyes as he started singing in a beautiful tenor.

__

"There's a calm surrender,

to the rush of day.

When the heat of the rolling wind

can be turned away.

An enchanted moment,

and it sees me through.

It's enough for this restless warrior

Just to be with you."

The village girls sighed dreamily at his melodious voice. Kagome smiled gently, leaning into Inuyasha, who grasped her lightly. Sango opened her eyes and smiled happily, knowing that he was singing for her. Miroku kept his eyes on Sango as he continued to sing.

_"And can you feel_

the love tonight?

It is where we are.

It's enough,

for this wide-eyed wanderer

that we got this far.

And can you feel

the love tonight?

How it's laid to rest.

It's enough,

to make kings and vagabonds

believe the very best."

As Miroku played the interlude, Kagome gently pulled out of Inuyasha's embrace and headed to the dancing area and started dancing. Sango soon joined her, allowing the magic of the music and Miroku's voice flow through her and guide her movements as she gracefully danced across the floor.

_"There's a time for everyone,_

if they only learn

that the twisting kaleidoscope

moves us all in turn.

There's a rhyme and reason,

to the wild outdoors,

when the heart of this star-crossed voyager

beats in time with yours."

Miroku kept his gaze on Sango, watching her graceful movements as she danced. He smiled slightly, remembering his father telling him about this song and singing it to both him and his mother time and again. He hoped that he would be able to sing it to his own children, and to Sango, in the future.

_"And can you feel_

the love tonight?

It is where we are.

It's enough,

for this wide-eyed wanderer

that we got this far.

And can you feel

the love tonight?

How it's laid to rest.

It's enough,

to make kings and vagabonds

believe the very best."

Miroku caught Sango's gaze as he sang the final notes:

_"It's enough,_

to make kings and vagabonds

believe the very best."

Miroku strummed the final note on the bakia, letting it fade softly into the night. He was greeted with the sound of applause as he handed the instrument back to its owner. He gave a small smile and bowed modestly. He glanced at Sango, who was smiling happily at him. He made his way over to her and whispered, "You dance beautifully."

Sango blushed prettily at the compliment.

"That was a beautiful song, Miroku. You sing very well."

Miroku grinned boyishly.

"Not half as well as you do," he commented as he motioned to the players, who were waiting for the next singer.

Sango blushed even more and shook her head fiercely. Just then, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kirara came over.

"Miroku-sama, that was wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hai, Miroku, I didn't know you could sing or play!" Shippo said. He made a face. "But it was pretty mushy…"

Miroku smiled.

"Chichi-ue and haha-ue taught me when I was very young. They were both very excellent at playing and singing, so I had good teachers. However…" he cast a sideways glance at Sango, "I could never compare to Sango's talent. Demo, for some reason she doesn't wish to show off her voice."

Kagome looked at her best friend in shock.

"Why not, Sango-chan? Its fun!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango hesitated.

"I don't know…"

Kagome pushed Sango forward, saying, "Go on!"

"D-demo—"

"No 'buts!'" Kagome leaned forward and whispered, " Sango-chan, Miroku-sama sang that song for you, ne? So sing one for him!"

With that, Kagome pushed Sango to the musicians.

"She's gonna sing," Kagome announced, backing away.

Sango turned slightly red as she requested a samisen. When she received the beautiful instrument, she plucked it expertly and turned to the crowd.

"Ano… I normally don't sing for people, but in this case I had no choice in the matter," she spoke, glaring at her friends. She cleared her throat and continued, "This is a song that I had written for someone who is very dear to me. I called it _Yakusoku wa Iranai_." With that, she skillfully plucked the notes and closed her eyes as she began singing the words she had gone over in her head for some time. She faintly heard the other musicians start to play along with her, but she concentrated on the words.

_"Ne, aishitara daremo ga_

_konna kodoku ni naru no?_

_Ne, kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi_

_dakishimeteru no?_

(Say, when they're in love,

does everyone get this lonely?

Say, do they embrace the pain

that's even deeper than darkness?)

__

Nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame

_kitto_

(It's all been so that we

can shine,

I just know it!)"

The audience listened to Sango's melodious voice in awe. Miroku smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him as she continued to sing.

__

"Kimi wo kimi wo aishiteru

_kokoro de mitsumete iru_

_Kimi wo kimi wo shinjiteru_

_samui yoru mo_

(I… I love you.

I'm gazing at you with my heart.

I… I believe in you.

Even on the coldest night.)"

Sango played the interlude, humming along with it. Kagome bit her lip; she wanted to dance! The lively tune thrummed through her veins, and her feet itched. She soon felt the music take over her limbs as she went to the dance arena and began to dance. Soon, other girls joined her as Sango began singing again.

__

"Ne, koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka

_owari ga karu no?_

_Ne, aozora yori mo sunda_

_tokimeki sutete shimau no?_

(Say, even if they're in love,

could the end someday come for them, too?

Say, could a feeling that's even

clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?)"

__

Kisetsu kawaru no kaze

_michi wo hashiru_

_zutto._

(The season-changing winds

running along the streets

forever.)"

The men of the village soon joined in the lively dance as well, and Sango closed her eyes again as she sang:

__

"Kimi wo kimi wo aishiteru

_kokoro de mitsumete iru_

_Kimi wo kimi wo shinjiteru_

_samui yoru mo_

(I… I love you.

I'm gazing at you with my heart.

I… I believe in you.

Even on the coldest night.)"

Sango grinned happily as the music started to go wild. She had forgotten just how much fun this was! She felt a pair of hands take the samisen away from her and a strong set of arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her forward into warm embrace. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of mischievous violet ones. As the music played on, Miroku twirled Sango around and started to dance with her. As the music slowed, they stopped, Sango's hands on the houshi's chest and his arms still around her waist. Ignoring the smirks that were coming from everyone, Sango sang on, keeping eye contact with Miroku the entire time:

__

"Tatoe ashita nakushite mo

_anata wo ushinatte mo_

_Dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai_

(Even if I lost tomorrow,

and even if I lost you, too,

I want to shine,

smiling as best as I can.)

__

"Namida de ima yobi kakeru

_yakusoku nado iranai_

_kimi ga kurete taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara_

(I call out to you now with my tears.

I don't need promises or such things,

because of the precious

strength that you've given me.)

__

"Hitomi de ima yobi kakeru

_yakusoku nado iranai_

_Hitomi de ima te wo nobasu_

_samui yoru mo…_

(I call out to you now with my eyes.

I don't need promises or such things.

I reach out to you now with my eyes,

even on the coldest night.)"

The music played on for little while after Sango's voice died down. When the final notes strummed into silence, everyone cheered. Miroku reluctantly released a blushing Sango, who bowed modestly to the crowd. Kagome ran over and hugged her friend fiercely, congratulating her on her double success. Sango's blush deepened while Miroku chuckled silently.

Shippo tugged on Kagome's yukata, saying that he wanted to play some more games. Kagome nodded and, with a final word of congratulations, followed Shippo to the games, where Inuyasha was waiting for them.

As the crowd separated to find other things to do now that the dancing and singing was over, Miroku grasped Sango's hand, jerking his head in the direction of the forest. Sango nodded shyly, unsure of what the houshi was planning. Smiling gently, Miroku picked up his shakujô and led Sango away from the festivities into the lush forest.

~*~*~*~

They walked for what seemed to be ages to Sango until they reached a small clearing with a lagoon. Sango gasped; the scenery was amazing! The trees twisted and knotted around one another, giving the glade a secluded glance. Flowers-sakuras, tomoyos, nadeshikos-blossomed beautifully, with the dark green of the grass acting as their counterparts. The lagoon itself was a masterpiece with its clear waters and the tiny waterfall. Tiny ripples from the wispy branches of the trees were the only disturbance of the water's placid surface. Firebugs were lazily floating in the air, their gentle lanterns glowing softly in the darkness. Moonlight peered through the trees and starlight littered the skies. Sango, once again, gasped in awe at the beauty of the scene.

"Kirei…" she whispered softly.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him so that her back was to his chest. He grinned when she instinctively leaned against him. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know a certain taijiya who is more beautiful than even the goddesses of the heavens," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Sango shivered, both from the feel of his hot breath on her ear and the delicious tone of his voice, and blushed lightly.

"Flatterer," she mock-scolded, leaning into him even more.

Miroku, undaunted, planted a kiss on her cheek. "You love me anyway," he told her in that same seductive voice.

Sango giggled and continued to blush. She closed her eyes, content and happy. The wind sifted through the leaves of the trees, the water lapped at the shores, and the song of the nightingale created a calming melody, and Sango couldn't have been more at peace. For once, thoughts of her old life, her pain, and even her revenge on Naraku didn't seem so important. All that mattered right now was this moment, this precious moment she was sharing with Miroku.

Miroku smiled gently at the young woman who had stolen his heart and changed his life. She looked peaceful, content, happy… something he rarely saw on her face unless she was asleep with peaceful dreams. He felt her lean into his loose embrace even more, and he nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent and causing her to giggle again.

Neither human noticed the wind pick up slightly, nor did they realize that it was encircling them in a protective bubble with the petals of the sakuras, tomoyos, and nadeshikos floating gently and the firebugs fluttering around them. The only thing that they knew was that this moment was theirs.

Sango turned in Miroku's grasp so that she was facing him, which also left his hands dangerously close to her butt (not that she noticed). Music from the village filtered through the trees as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, they danced to the music, swaying slightly. Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder and closed her eyes as they continued to dance into the night. Neither noticed when the music stopped.

Softly, as though out of a dream, a mysterious melody came from the depths of the lagoon as the couple danced. A soft, feminine voice started humming, and then sang:

_Woman: "We were strangers, starting out on a journey._

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through._

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you._

As soon as she stopped, another voice, this time masculine, took over:

_Man: "No one told me I was going to find you._

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart."_

__

Both: "When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

_This is the start."_

__

Both: "And life is a road that I wanna keep going

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you."_

Sango lifted her gaze to meet Miroku's; she remembered all the times she had lost hope… during those times, Miroku always seemed to know what to say in order to make her feel better. Miroku, for his part, remembered all of the times that Sango had insisted that the two of them should stick together. She was a comfort and a candle through all of the pain in his life, and he was determined to do the same for her. Waves of memories hit them as they remembered how they'd met. They had started out as complete strangers with only their own personal goals in mind. Somehow, Fate made them closer. When one lost hope, the other was always there. They were two halves of the same whole.

Unbeknown to them, the soft song continued:

_Woman: "We were strangers, on a crazy adventure."_

_Man: "Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true."_

_Both: "Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you."_

_Both: "And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."_

Both: "Knew there was somebody somewhere

_A new love in the dark._

_Now I know my dream will live on,_

_I've been waiting so long,_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart…"_

_Both: "And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on…"_

_Woman: "Starting out on a journey…"_

_Both: "And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_Woman: "At the beginning…_

_Both: "With you…"_

As the gentle voices drifted off into the night, Miroku slowly closed the distance between their lips. Sango met him half-way, and they claimed one another's lips in a sweet, gentle and chaste kiss.

When they separated, they smiled happily at each other. Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder once more, snuggling into his warm embrace as he tightened his hold on her.

Miroku leaned over so that his lips were next to her ear and whispered softly, "I promise that you and I will always be together, even in death."

Sango smiled and whispered back, "Yakusoku nado iranai. I know, and I love you."

"I love you, too."

~*~*~

"KAWAII!!!" squealed an over-excited Kagome as she videotaped her friends (A.N.: For those of you who watch CCS as well… think of Tomoyo-chan videotaping Sakura-chan…@_@). Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand to muffle the noise.

"Baka, you want us to get caught?!" he hissed.

"Of course not! And lucky for me, I've got the whole festival on tape!" she said gleefully.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "Kagome, you're strange…"

"Thanks."

"Kagome, I think they'd like to _not_ be spied on."

"Demo…"

"How would you feel if they—" Inuyasha jerked a thumb at the embracing couple, "—spied on _us_?"

Kagome froze. Blushing, she turned the camera off and put it up.

Inuyasha smirked. "Thought so."

"Urusai."

Inuyasha laughed and kissed her gently on the lips. "C'mon, Kagome, let's head back to the festival."

Kagome nodded and allowed Inuyasha to lead her back to where Shippo was waiting for them. She smiled happily, thankful that her friends finally got what they had desired above all else: An unbreakable and undying love.

~*~*~*~

Unbeknownst to Miroku and Sango, they were also being watched by four other beings.

_"Finally, I thought they would never get together,"_ sighed a feminine voice. It belonged to a young woman with midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes that were very close to Sango's.

_"Un, it took long enough,"_ spoke another, this one slightly tomboyish. She was around the same age as the first speaker, and her full hair was a dark brown that was almost black with black eyes.

A small chuckle escaped the lips of the first speaker. _"Kaya-chan, was it really necessary of you and Mitashi-kun to sing for them? I'm fairly sure my daughter would've done just fine."_

Kaya gave her friend a wicked grin as she leaned into Mitashi and replied, _"No offense, Kia-chan, Moro-kun, but your Sango is very shy. It's a wonder that she even found the courage to tell him."_

"Not as amazing as it was for you_ to confess to Mitashi, Kaya-san,"_ Moro said in amusement as Kaya stuttered and blushed while Mitashi laughed. He watched his daughter with sad eyes. He sighed.

Mitashi looked at his long-time friend. _"What's wrong, Moro?"_

Moro glanced at his friend in wry amusement. _"It would figure,"_ he said, _"That I would lose my daughter to the son of my best friend. It really amazes me just how much alike the two of you are."_

Kaya giggled slightly and said, _"That's my son for you!"_ Then, with soft, sad eyes looking at Miroku, she gently touched her son's handsome face… only to have her hand go through him. With bright eyes, she whispered softly, _"Gomen ne, Miroku-kun. You never saw us here watching you all of these years, and still you never will. But remember what I told you the night I left you both; 'I'll always be there.' And so will your father. Take care of Sango, Miroku. She is your most priceless treasure."_ She now turned to Sango and spoke softly, _"Sango-san, you never met me, but I know that you will be a good wife for my son. Take good care of him. Make good decisions in the future. May your love last beyond the sands of time."_ With that, she turned back to the other spiritual forms as she blinked away her tears. Clearing her throat, she said in a teary voice, _"Let's go home."_

With that, the four figures walked off and faded into the night, re-entering the gates of the Realm of the Dead. Mitashi stopped before the gates and turned once more to his son and his son's love. Mitashi smiled at the two and whispered, _"May their love never die, and let the love that they share give them the strength that they need for the battle yet to come. Good luck, Miroku. May the gods smile on you as they have to let you live through this."_ With that, he entered the gates as they closed slowly behind him.

A faint glittering caught Miroku's eye. He reached around Sango's form and found the cause. It was…

"A flower?" Sango asked. She looked at Miroku in confusion and saw his face give a shocked expression. "Miroku?" she asked hesitantly.

"This flower… it is one that my mother spoke of. She told me that it only bloomed when the dead visit their loved ones and give blessings. I always thought that was a myth," he said in a slightly choked voice. The blossom was closed, its petals giving off a pink-purple glow as its radiance glittered. Miroku's hand touched the delicate petals with a gentle touch, then went to pick the flower. He held it in his hands and stared at it in disbelief. Sango wrapped her hands around the flower, marveling at its beauty. The moment that her hands joined his in holding the stem, the tight bud unraveled into full bloom, revealing in its center a tiny star. The flower wilted, but the star remained hovering over their hands. Gently, as if in a dream, the star surrounded the two with its faint light. Miroku and Sango both felt a slight pull, and then the star was gone.

"What happened?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Miroku smiled. "I think we've been approved to be together."

Miroku was right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OWARI!!! It is done! In truth, I didn't intend for it to be this long @_@… but oh well! There is a sequel in progress, so tell me if you think it needs one or to just leave it as it is!

Miroku: You are WAY too hyper…

Mystical: ty! ^_^ Onegai, ppl, r&r… speaking of which… *glares at audience* I posted both my Inuyasha fanfics on MediaMiner… I found out something VERY interesting…

Miroku: *sigh* She had 137 hits for Take My Hand, and only 8 reviews… 

Mystical: *nods* And its only because of a certain reviewer there that reviewed three times to meet my level of the reviews that is urging me do this…

Thanks to:

Sango-chan: For encouraging me to continue this fic and other fics of mine.

My English II and III teachers: For helping me to become a better writer and encouraging my imagination to grow.

My Creative Writing teacher: For starting a Creative Writing Club to help young authors to express themselves.

Miroku/Sango fanfic writers: What else? For writing Miroku/Sango fics and inspiring me!

to sailorpsychosis: For pointing out some corrections that I missed. ^^

And to my reviewers! Thank you everyone!!

Translations:

__

Aishiteru: I love you, forever and for always.

__

Arigatou: Thank you.

__

Bouzo: Informal term for monk.

__

Demo: but

__

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

__

Hanyou: half-demon

__

Hentai: pervert

__

Hiraikotsu: Sango's favorite weapon, a giant boomerang made from the bones of youkai.

__

Honto: really

__

Houshi-sama: a really formal term for monk. It literally means, "Lord Monk"

__

Iie: no

__

Kitsune: fox spirit

__

Miko: priestess

__

Nadeshiko: a type of purple flower… I never learned the English name of it…

__

Ne: right

__

Okaa-san: mom, mother

__

Sakura: cherry blossoms

__

shakujô: a Buddhist staff. Has many rings on it.

__

Shikon no kakera: Shikon shards

__

Taijiya: demon exterminator

__

Tomoyo: plum blossoms

__

Un: informal term for yes

__

Youkai: demon

__

Yukata: A type of kimono


End file.
